The present application relates to a novel and useful double return panel system employed to clad or cover a facade.
In the past, many systems have been proposed to attach panels to a facade. For example, the systems found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,777,486 and 9,903,123 represent significant advances in the field of panel mounting systems.
In the construction arts, it is imperative that panel mounting systems allow for efficient installation and reduction in costs associated with materials and labor. It is also important that panel mounting systems be compatible with existing panel mounting apparatuses, while maintaining the advantages of moisture control, thermal contraction and expansion, and aesthetic appearance.
A panel mounting device or system which minimizes component parts and reduces the intensity of the labor required for installation would be a notable advance in the construction field.